With the growth of connected infrastructure, social networking has become more ubiquitous in everyday lives. A large part of our lives is being dictated by online or otherwise accessible content, and how this content is influenced by the tools and the network that connect us. Recent examples include the changes in platforms like Facebook where they are using services like Spotify to deliver content to match people's preferences, partnership of Netflix with Facebook to make their content repository more ‘social’, Hulu's existing social media tools, and other similar services.
While the above attempts are steps towards making content more relevant for classification, these still don't address a few fundamental issues: (a) how to pin-point specific areas in a content (video or audio) file that could highlight the usefulness of the content in a particular context, (b) some indication of the “True” reactions of individuals, groups of individuals, or a large demography of people to a particular content, or a specific area of the content, (c) a method, or platform to make such granular tagging, rating, and search of content happen in a generic and scalable way.
In light of above, a method and a system for a scalable platform is provided that enables granular tagging of any multimedia or other web content over connected networks. The method of the invention provides an ability to go in much more granular within a content and enable a way to add meaningful contextual and personalized information to it, that could then be used for searching, classifying, or analyzing the particular content in a variety of ways, and in a variety of applications.